yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagredin Music Festival 13
Yagredin Music Festival 13, often referred as YMF 13, was the thirteenth edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Yevragrad, Aythmos and Zhavina after winning the twelfth edition with the song "Nedelimy" by Sogdiana. Svetlana Loboda, Kaliopi and Olya Polyakova were selected as the presenters of the event. Thirty-one countries participated in the thirteenth edition, Drakkengrad and Nabeelo being debutants. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). Wintermallow did return to the contest after 4 editions of non-participating. No country did withdraw this edition. Due to the big amount of participants edition 13 was the very first edition to introduce semi finals to the show. One semi final consisted of 12 participants, the other of 13. 10 songs qualified to the gand final and joined the countries finished top 6 in the previous edition and therefore being pre-qualfied. The first and second semi final recap has been published on the TBA, while the results of the semi finals just as the grand final recap were shown on the TBA. The grand final results were aired TBA. The winner of the edition was Pluviøterra with the song "Change" performed by JOY., which scored 126 points, ten points over the runner-up, Vulpihjel scoring 116 points and the song "Al Dudağımdan Kiss" from Melis Kar. The top 3 complete made Dsôn Ílios with Eivør's song "Í Tokuni" with an amount of 113 points. Hmltša received only 27 points and was therefore the last place of the thirteenth edition. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the shows was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The first semi final was opended by Trezo Kavi, qualifing to the final and was closed by Wintermallow, not qualifing to the final and even finishing last. The second semi final's opener was Vulpihjel and the closer has been Dsôn Ílios, which both qualified to the final. The grand final show was opened by Zarjaia, finishing 20th and it was closed by Hrojistan, taking the 14th place. Meaning that the opening act finished in the bottom, while the closing position finshed mid-table. Participants With thirty-one countries, there were also thirty-one new and known artists participating writing YMF history. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 23 female participants and only 6 male. Furthermore the edition had 6 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 66% woman, only 17% groups and 17% men. Returning Artists Results Semi Final 1 Thirteen countries participated in the first semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-one countries had to cast their votes in. Semi Final 2 Twelve countries participated in the second semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-one countries had to cast their votes in. Grand Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, consisting of six pre-qualified countries from the top six of the previous edition and ten countries qualified from each semi final. Each of the thirty-one countries had to cast their votes in. Non-Qualifier Ranking Five countries missed the entrance to the grand final this edition. The following ranking shows which qualifier was the nearest and the farthest to get to the final round. For the positions here the received points are more valueable than the place in the persective semi final. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. The 12p counter down below only notes the received points of the grand final. Detailed voting final.jpg Detailed voting SF 1.jpg Detailed voting SF 2.jpg Official Videos